Archive:Mo/D Divine Wind Runner
The Divine Wind Runner combines the power of the Monk's Divine Favor and the mobility and balance of the Dervish's Wind and Earth Prayers to successfully run a wide range of locations. This flexible build provides powerful spell denial, self healing, speed, balance, and condition removal. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/dervi divine=12+1+3 protec=3+1 earthp=9 windpr=9HasteHasteStabilityHexesTouchBreakerAuraSpirit/build Equipment * Full Radiant Insignias * Totem Axe or Rajazan's Fervor or equivalent weapon. * Divine Favor off-hand with health +30 core, and energy +5 while enchanted inscription. :*If preferred, a halves skill recharge inscription (Forget Me Not) could be used to increase usage of Spell Breaker. Usage The power of this build comes from the long-lasting preventative action of Spell Breaker. At rest points, allow Spell Breaker to recharge while you heal yourself. Successful usage of this build is facilitated by smart gameplay; only use Spell Breaker when you (forsee you will) need it - do not try to keep it active all the time. *Begin your run by casting Blessed Aura. This constantly maintained enchantment will help to fuel your Enchanted Haste. *If desired, pre-cast Watchful Spirit so you may cancel it in the event of an emergency for a quick heal boost after taking damage. Although you do not need to stop to cancel Watchful Spirit, you will need to stop to recast for future uses. *Use Spell Breaker when passing through areas with casters. Even with an enchanting weapon and Blessed Aura, you cannot maintain this enchantment indefinitely. It should last around 25 seconds, so know your area and plan ahead for the 20 second downtime. *Use Enchanted Haste and then Harrier's Haste immediately after Enchanted Haste expires. With 9 points in Wind Prayers, you can run constantly and with no energy downtime while cycling through these skills. Note that both of these skills are stances and, as such, one will cancel the other. *Use Fleeting Stability just before entering a knockdown area. This is an enchantment and, as such, it will not interfere with your running stances. Beware of the self-knockdown effect after Fleeting ends. *Use Deny Hexes as needed. *Use Mending Touch as needed. Counters *Enchantment removal and hexes can be devastating. Avoid running through dense enchantment removal and hex areas without Spell Breaker active. *Excessive physical attacks can prove fatal as well. Taking a wrong turn or getting boxed in/body blocked can end your run. Know the geography and spawn locations of enemies so that you can plan to circumvent them accordingly. Variants The build can be customized to conform to specific runs, enemies, and user preferences: *If knockdowns are not a concern, consider bringing Healing Touch instead of Fleeting Stability, lower your attribute rank in Earth Prayers to 0 and increase your attribute rank in Healing Prayers to 9. With your high rank in Divine Favor you will get 144 heal for 5 energy. *If knockdowns are not a concern, consider bringing Conviction for added armor. *If you choose to use conviction with this build, consider bringing Featherfoot Grace, as it is an enchantment running spell and will not conflict with your Conviction stance. *Watchful Healing can be used instead of Watchful Spirit, as a cheaper regen spell. Additionally, bring a "lose enchantment" skill to cancel Watchful Healing and gain its healing bonus. *Pious Restoration or Signet of Pious Light can be used to cancel Fleeting and Watchful Healing if you choose that skill as well. *If you're running with a team, consider using Dismiss Condition to assist your allies if needed. *If a hex needs to be removed right away without stopping, Holy Veil can be used instead of Deny Hexes. *If you are not concerned with hexes, replace Deny Hexes with Signet of Devotion for self healing, ideally at rest stops or after breaking aggro. *Use Mystic Regeneration (use 8 Earth Prayers) to easily get +9 health regen. Notes *The following figures should be kept in mind when using Signet of Devotion: The monk's usage of Signet of Devotion is comparable to a Warrior's usage of Healing Signet. Not only are the casting and recharge times very similar, but a warrior with 100 armor has the same armor using Healing Signet as this monk does using Signet of Devotion. Mo/D Divine Wind Runner